


The Mayor

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Season/Series 03-04 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy thinks about relationships</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mayor

**Author's Note:**

> For the TVUniverse Charloft challenge

As she watched Giles resetting the targets, Buffy found her mind drifting to the Mayor. True, he had been a crazy man intent on destroying the town and snacking on her class, but still, there was some humanity left in him. If there hadn't been, then her final plan would never have worked. But it had, because he cared about Faith.

He had shown it time and time again, and lastly in the way he had torn after Buffy as she described her attack on the brunette Slayer. He had essentially sacrificed his transformation for Faith - turning away from his feeding ground to seek revenge. Buffy knew for a fact that he wouldn't be dead right now if he hadn't cared for Faith.

And that was what made her think of Giles. Giles cared for her more than any other man she had met - more than her real father, even. Giles had already proved that he was willing to die for her, back when the Master had threatened to kill her. He had sacrificed so much for her.

So how was he _that_ different than the Mayor? And how _alike_ did that make her and Faith?

Buffy wasn't sure. All she knew was that her defeat of the Mayor had been a narrow one, and that she couldn't have done it without his love of Faith. She should be happy about that, but there was a small, guilty, pit in her stomach. She shouldn't feel guilty about killing a monster, right?

Giles finished resetting the targets and placed a handful of knives back by Buffy. "Ready to go again?" he asked.

She just wasn't sure.


End file.
